Café y otras adicciones
by Kath Kou
Summary: Drabble de inauguración en el mundo Reiten... Serie de Drabbles sin sentido y sin conexión entre ellos.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

 **.**

 **.**

 **Café y otras adicciones**

* * *

Ella amaba el café y él, lo odiaba. Y en su ausencia comenzó a amarlo al igual que la amaba a ella. Si existía algo que Yaten Kou odiaba en el mundo más que el amargo sabor del café, era precisamente el no tenerla cerca. El no poder verla danzar cada mañana por el departamento con su espesa cabellera negra mientras preparaba su infaltable taza de café.

No podía decir que bebía café para recordarla pues su hermoso y peculiar rostro jamas abandonaba sus pensamientos, ni sus sueños; él bebía café para estar cerca de ella, para poder sentirla o tan si quiera sentir el mínimo rastro de su esencia. Como si el aroma del café recién molido indicara que ella seguía ahí, cada mañana preparando su bebida predilecta y que no lo había abandonado llevándose con ella su corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lunes veinte de noviembre**

 **.**

 **.**

Lunes veinte de noviembre el miedo aumenta al igual que los escasos cuarenta y un días para que el año termine avanzan. Sigo estancada en el mismo lugar, anclada al pasado. Otro año más que se va, un año nuevo llega, y el tiempo, y la vida no logran detenerse. Todo fluye con el correr de los días, avanzar, nada logra quedarse estático, excepto claro, yo.

La nada esperanzadora angustia que atormenta diariamente mi ser, no hace mas que crecer al igual que el numero de años, representados en mi identificación. Yo, Rei Hino, a mis veinticuatro años no he logrado alcanzar la plenitud de mi desarrollo personal, y el tiempo, tampoco me da tregua. Tan curioso como estupido es el hecho de que me encanta hacerle ver a la torpe de Serena, lo tonta que es pero, no es mas torpe que yo al seguir en un camino que no escogí.

La precaria relación que llevo con el eminente político de alto rango, el Sr. Takashi Hino, me ha llevado a vivir en esta incertidumbre. Intentado siempre obtener su aprobación, he vivido una vida que no me corresponde, he vivido la vida que él escogió para mi, buscando una muestra de afecto u orgullo, por supuesto sin lograr obtenerla nunca.

Me encantaría poder ceder a esto, lograr dejar atrás mi orgullo y este ser testarudo que vive dentro para realizar mis sueños. Me gustaría poder ser actriz de teatro pero en las palabras del Sr. Hino, moriría de hambre y seria una vergüenza para la política que la única hija de alguien tan respetable como él, se dedique a la actuación. Pero no puede ser así, él me conoce y desde el principio tuvo el conocimiento de darme justo donde mas de duele. Jamas aceptaría la derrota que representaría el abandonar la vida que él me reto a llevar, y que juró, no podría con ella.

Me hubiera gustado que hoy, lunes veinte de noviembre, fuera el día del cambio, el día de la decisión, el valor, y por fin de la claridad en esta perpetua penumbra. Recordar en los siguientes doces meses, que hace 365 días atrás, logre liberarme de esta prisión.


	3. Chapter 3

**LLUVIA**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Frías gotas de lluvia caían deliberadamente por toda la ciudad. Mojaban todo a su paso. Eso por supuesto,incluía el costosísimo traje de Yaten, y el epitafio donde estaban perdidos sus esmeraldas.

Por todas las estrellas del universo, la extrañaba. Por suerte la lluvia lograba camuflar las rebeldes lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

Sus cabellos plateados empapados se pegaban a su rostro. Y por alguna razón, la lluvia de pronto pereció detenerse.

—Estoy segura que a Rei no le hubiera gustado verte así —la voz de Mina provocó que Yaten la mirara. Notando hasta entonces que ella había colocado un paraguas sobre él.

Él no respondió. Nuevamente desvío la mirada.

Mina acostumbrada a sus silencios, continuó.

—Debes darte una nueva oportunidad en el amor —ella colocó su mano sobre la fría de él— ella lo hubiera querido así.

—¿Acaso tú aún... —dudo antes de continuar como si la palabra no pronunciada fuera mortal.

Mina soltó una extraña risa muy baja.

—Claro que no. Yo ya tengo una vida. —concluyó mostrándole su anillo de matrimonio—. Piénsalo —dijo antes de retirarse.

.

.

* * *

3:48 am Vaya alguien tiene insomnio. Fans del Reiten no me maten por esto,la culpa la tiene el insomnio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer.** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Tatuaje**

 _ **por Kath Kou**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Rei por fin colgó su llamada con Serena Tsukino.

—Esa niña me va a volver loca, ¿puedes creerlo? ¿un tatuaje con el nombre de Seiya? Es una infantil.

Yaten sabía de la tontería que Seiya y Serena querían cometer. ¿Un tatuaje? ¿En serio? ¿Tenían quince años acaso? Rodó los ojos.

—Es romántico —Yaten respondió en una horrenda imitación de Serena.

Ella rió.

—¿Te tatuarías por mi? —Yaten dejó de prestarle su atencion al monitor ante la extraña pregunta.

Sabía que ella no era de ese tipo de personas pero por un momento no supo que responder. _«Mujeres» pensó «¿Quien las entiende?»._

 _—_ No

—Lo imagine, comienzo a pensar que Serena tiene razón, es romántico —respondió antes de retirarse a su habitación.

Al dia siguiente.

—¡Rei! ¿Podrías venir un segundo? —Yaten la llamó.

—¿Que pasó? —ella entró a la habitación que compartía con él. Yaten estaba frente al espejo usando únicamente sus jeans. En su pecho a la altura del corazón el símbolo de Marte se dibujaba en su piel.

—¿Lo hiciste? —preguntó dudosa—. No hablaba en serio.

Una risa salió de su boca, y él avanzó a ella.

—Que suerte porque no es real, se cae con el agua —concluyó besandola.

Ella rió.

Yaten la escuchó, y se juró que por ella sería capaz de todo.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¿Siguen siendo drabbles? En fin no se que es esto, creo que no lo detalle bien perooooo algo muy extraño esta pasando. Sucede que estoy bloqueada horrible. No puedo escribir nada, y, casualmente cuando se trata de estos dos todo fluye. Es muy extraño. Solo espero que mis pequeños me regresen la inspiración para escribir de otras parejas y no sean egoístas, aun tengo muchas historias que terminar. Ojalá lo dsifrutn. Saludos.


End file.
